Hide and Seek
by Andreaeb182
Summary: Sintió como las ganas de tenerla temblando entre sus brazos se intensificaban. Y si la condenada española quería jugar a las escondidas antes de ceder por completo. Él lo jugaría con ella. UK x Fem!Spain. Rating T: Por ahora xD
1. Hide

**_Hola mis queridos amigos y amigas... Aquí estoy con este two o threeshot, donde Nuestra querida AntoniA (Si, Otousan... AntoniA) y nuestro adorado Arthur se preparan para tener una noche desaforada. Por eso les pido su colaboración y su opinión al respecto xD. Este fic esta basado en mis otros fics de Hetalia... siguiendo la misma linea de base de Ma petite et doux Canada. Pero no tendra mayor relevancia en ese fic... Tan solo es una noche x en un momento x durante el transcurso de Ma petite..._**

**_Espero que eso haya quedado aclarado el hecho que me refiera a España en Femenino xD_**

**_Sin mas que decir, _**

**_Andrea_**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Hide**

**

* * *

**

No sabía realmente cuantos días habían pasado, o cuantas semanas se le habían escurrido entre los dedos. Sólo sabía que necesitaba urgentemente un trago. Un trago que le hiciese olvidar sus penas y rencores. Un trago que le ayudase a perdonar las viejas heridas y traiciones. Un trago que le permitiera aclarar sus dudas y miedos. Un trago que le aliviara el alma, y le diera paz a su corazón. Pero entre trago y trago, se le fue acabando la botella que había pedido. Y sus problemas no se reducían en lo más mínimo.

Y esta botella llamó a la siguiente, y esta a otra y otra más, hasta que la cuenta se volvió confusa y su lengua no era más que un órgano inútil y poco sensible.

Así fue como lo encontró esa noche. Así fue como se le apareció, para terminar de destrozar el poco sentido que se mantenía en sí. Entre botellas vacías, desvaríos cotidianos y la melancolía que solía embriagarle de vez en cuando.

* * *

La sintió cerca, a pesar de que acababa de entrar al pub. Y no pudo evitar girar momentáneamente sus ojos, para simplemente verla pasar. Pero nuevamente se embarcó en otra discusión sin sentido con alguien que nadie más podía ver. Porqué las hadas realmente existen, simplemente no todos nacen con el "ojo".

Y antes de que pudiera notarlo, el olor a verano, playa y sol le llenó, obligándolo a girar sobre sí mismo, arriesgando su estabilidad y bienestar por verla. Y ahí estaba. Orgullosa y digna, con esa sonrisa que siempre le danzaba en sus labios rojos. A un par de pasos de distancia. Tan cerca que podría tocarla si quisiera. Podría rozar esa piel tostada con sus dedos, si estirara un poco uno de sus brazos. Ella sonrío suavemente al ver su estado, antes de tomar asiento junto a él.

Podía sentir el calor que emanaba la figura a su lado, que le observaba fijamente, con el rastro de una sonrisa en sus labios y una copa en la mano. Y por alguna razón, el silencio que tanto le gustaba comenzó a fastidiarle, siendo este reemplazado por las ganas de escuchar su voz.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí, _Spanish git_?- logró balbucear con dificultad. No pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante las palabras que habían salido de su boca. Perfecto. Esa había sido una maniobra estupenda para romper el hielo. Valiente caballero había terminando siendo.

-Buscaba un lugar donde sentarme y poder tomar un par de tragos.- respondió tranquilamente y con ese tono jovial que en tantas ocasiones le había parecido desesperante. Y le seguía pareciendo desesperante, sólo que un poquito menos que antes.

-No el asiento, idiota. Si no aquí.- espetó con más ganas de las que realmente tenía, mientras señalaba al sitio junto a él. -¿Qué te trajo a mi humilde país, _twat_? Porque dudo que hayas cruzado el canal por un par de tragos en un pub cualquiera de Londres.- añadió en tono fastidiado.

-Ya me encontraba en Londres, Arthur.- dijo ella risueña. –Estamos en medio de una cumbre, o los tragos ya te tienen tan desmemoriado como para no recordar que eres el anfitrión.- añadió en ese tono jovial.

-Callate, Git.- murmuró al tiempo que se sonrojaba. -Aún no has respondido mi pregunta. ¿Qué haces aquí?- volvió a preguntar, sin notar que se contradecía.

-Busco un par de copas y un poco de compañía.- respondió ella con la misma sonrisa. El rubio no pudo evitar maldecirse al no poder enfocar claramente a la castaña, pero aún eso no le evitó el agradecer el hecho que estuviera ahí.

-Que estupidez.- masculló antes de llevarse otro vaso de whisky a la boca, dejando salir la primera sonrisa de la noche.

-Sabía que lo entenderías, Arthur.- murmuró Antonia, observándolo de reojo, antes de beber ella también.

* * *

Llevaban horas sentados. Lado y lado, sin mucho que decir. Antonia sonreía cada vez que el barman le traía un nuevo vaso de whisky, al tiempo que le concedía una caída de ojos y un discreto guiño de vez en cuando con lo que se ganaba un nuevo vaso, y así ya iban más de tres, todos cortesía de la casa. Gruñó para sus adentros, hastiado de las miradas que se cernían sobre la española y a las que esta ignoraba por completo. Al igual que las que él le mandaba esporádicamente. Y no sabía realmente si era apropósito o por simple desinterés. Tan solo le importaba que esa apatía le estuviera volviendo loco.

No entendía muy bien como habían terminado las cosas de ese modo. Con él en uno de los rincones más oscuros del Pub, cerrándole el paso a la castaña, quien le miraba a los ojos sin pizca de extrañeza o de aversión por la proximidad de sus cuerpos. La observó en silencio, como había hecho durante largo rato. Recorriendo por enésima vez las facciones de su rostro, para luego repetir el proceso con sus dedos. Y al fin, le vio sonreír para él de nuevo. Única y exclusivamente para él.

Y lo más seguro es que estuviera supremamente borracho, y que lo que seguiría lo negaría incesantemente al amanecer, cuando la resaca golpea duro y la memoria no perdona ningún episodio sucedido, pero eso no importaba lo más mínimo cuando la tenía allí. A su merced. Pequeña y débil, pegada a él y con esa perturbadora sonrisa que la había acompañado durante el transcurso de los siglos. Y no pudo evitar recordar viejas glorias, y lo mucho que había deseado tenerla así. Sobre todo, cuando le recordaba tan claramente al imperio Español y su amada armada.

Sonrió una vez más, y comenzó a acortar la distancia entre los dos. Tenía un objetivo fijo que cumplir y no se retractaría hasta tomar completa posesión de los labios de la española.

* * *

Sintió un golpe duro, y un dolor inmediatamente después. Abrió sus ojos, y observó a su alrededor. Aún se encontraba en la barra del Pub, pero sin rastro de su acompañante. Observó a todas partes, buscándola con la mirada y fallando estrepitosamente en encontrarla.

En eso, vio como el barman se acercaba a donde estaba y no pudo evitar halarlo hacia donde estaba, atrayendo una mirada huraña. Típico de sus compatriotas.

-¿Ha visto hacia donde se dirigió la señorita que estaba sentada junto a mí?- se obligó a preguntar a pesar de su estado actual y del hecho de que Antonia de señorita no tenía ni la punta de los cabellos. O eso, al menos creía él.

-Nadie se ha sentado junto a usted, señor. Ahora, si me disculpa…-respondió el encargado, mientras lo miraba aburrido. Delirios de borracho.

-Imposible. Lleva toda la noche tomando whisky, sentada justo ahí.- añadió Arthur, mientras señalaba el asiento a su lado.

-Le repito que nadie se ha ubicado en ese lugar, señor.- dijo el barman, mientras rodaba los ojos. -Le recomiendo que no siga tomando. Ya no se encuentra en condiciones como para diferenciar de cuando está despierto o dormido.- añadió antes de volver a disculparse y alejarse a atender a otro cliente.

Arthur bufó ante esto. ¿Acaso ese niñato intentaba engañarlo? Estaba completamente seguro que Antonia había estado ahí. La había visto, olido y sentido. Y si no hubieran sido interrumpidos, también la hubiese probado. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento, al recordar la mirada vivaracha de la castaña cuando la tenía atrapada contra sí. Pero al parecer ya no se encontraba en ese lugar, dado que sus sentidos no podían dar con ella.

Sintió como las ganas de tenerla temblando entre sus brazos se intensificaban. Y si la condenada española quería jugar a las escondidas antes de ceder por completo. Él lo jugaría con ella.


	2. Seek

**_Hola a todos. No saben lo feliz que me han hecho con sus rr. Estoy que salto de alegría. Bueno, aquí traigo este segundo capitulo que me salió mas corto de lo esperado pero bueno. Ojala sea de su agrado y placer. Al parecer mi fic va a tener un par de capitulos más que los esperados, por lo corto que me etsan saliendo estos capitulos, pero bueno. Ojala esto no les moleste mucho y sigan apoyandome. Se les quiere, se les ama._**

**_Atentamente, Andrea._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Capitulo 2**

**Seek**

**

* * *

**

-Porqué no te tomas una cerveza, Antonia. Se las robe a West especialmente para ti.- dice Gilbert mientras observa a la castaña antes de regresar su mirada a las cartas.

-Gracias, pero no puedo. Le prometí a Lovi que no bebería hasta regresar a la normalidad.- responde Antonia para luego suspirar. Siempre le había gustado tomar un par de cervezas con Gilbert y Francis.

-Entonces tendrás un largo periodo de abstinencia, _cherie_.- murmura Francis sin levantar su mirada de las cartas. -Ya conoces la magia de _Angleterre_. Lo más seguro es que le tome una eternidad regresarlos a los tres a la normalidad.- añadió en tono burlón.

-Aún así.- murmura la española, tomando una carta.

-Sigo sin entender porqué le haces caso a ese italiano malhumorado.- comenta Gilbert al tiempo que toma otra carta.

-Lovi se preocupa por mí, ¿Cómo puedo no hacerle caso cuando se comporta así?- dijo la española con una sonrisa, mientras observaba a Gilbert.

-Más bien, ¿No será que te gusta?- preguntó el Albino, observando a Antonia, que seguía sonriendo igual.

-Adoro a Lovi, pero no de esa manera, Gil.- responde la ojiverde, sin prestarle mayor atención. La joven toma una carta y sonríe ampliamente. -Esta partida es mía.- comenta, mostrando una escalera de color que iba desde el 10 hasta la A. En eso Gilbert chasquea la lengua y comienza a desabotonarse la camisa, mientras Francis, ya sin camisa, se quita el cinturón. No era justo. La española había estado ganado casi todas las rondas de Strip poker.

-No te creo. Si es tan obvio que quieres meterte entre los pantalones de ese niñato y él en los tuyos.- contradice el albino, observando con sorpresa como Antonia se sonroja.

-Lovi no me ve en esa manera, ni yo a él.- refuta la ojiverde, obteniendo una mirada incrédula por parte de Gilbert.

-Estaba casi seguro que habías tenido algo con Romano. Entonces, ¿Y con Francis?- preguntó, girando a ver al francés, que se servía otra copa de vino con una media sonrisa.

-Nada más que un par de besos casuales.- respondió Francis. -Aunque no me importaría llegar más lejos con _Antonie_.- añadió, guiñando un ojo.

-¿Y todas esas noches que se iban juntos?- inquirió el albino, sin terminar de estar convencido.

-Demasiado ebrios como para intentar algo.- respondió Antonia por Francis, sin perder el sonrojo.

-¿Y Roderich? Estuvieron casados o se te olvido la Casa de Habsburgo y sus años de gobierno.- Añadió Gilbert sin terminar de creer.

-No había interés mutuo. Además estaba Elizabetha de por medio.- respondió la ojiverde con aparente calma, pero sin perder el sonrojo.

-Para sexo casual no hay necesidad de interés mutuo. Y como si a esa loca no le hubiera encantado verlos a los dos juntos.- dijo el albino con el entrecejo fruncido. Algo no terminaba de encajar bien en esa historia.

-_Ma cherie Antonie _tenía otros intereses, Gilbert.- dijo Francis con una sonrisa, atrayendo la atención de sus dos amigos. -Antonia se estaba guardando para _Angleterre_.- agregó, divertido de las reacciones obtenidas. Gilbert ahogándose con la cerveza que había tomado y Antonia sonrojándose completamente.

-¿El cejón?- repitió el ojirubí incrédulo, una vez pudo volver a respirar. -Sabía que tenías mal gusto, pero no tanto.- añadió, mirando a la ojiverde. -En aquel momento, en vez de tener sexo con el pequeño Rode preferiste al cejón y su traje de pirata.- comentó, disfrutando de la reacción que obtenía.

Antonia desvió su mirada, tratando de controlar su sonrojo, al tiempo que sentía los dos pares de ojos observarla fijamente. Necesitaba cambiar de tema rápido o esta conversación en terreno peligroso. Cuando se disponía a abrir la boca, escucharon la puerta sonar. Suspirando aliviada, al tiempo que se colocaba de pie y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Entonces, Antonia sólo ha conocido la cama del cejón.- comentó Gilbert de forma casual, recibiendo una mirada fija por parte de Francis y una sonrisa que se tornaba cada vez más lasciva, al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

-Ni siquiera esa.- respondió sin perder su sonrisa. -A pesar que Antonie quería con Arthur, era demasiado fanática con el catolicismo como para serle infiel a Roderich o como para ser llamado hereje por los suyos, una vez fue libre de dicho matrimonio.- comentó Francis, notando como aparecía un brillo en los ojos del albino. Sabía que su amigo había entendido en las implicaciones del comentario anterior. Había tierras que llamaban por ser conquistadas.

-No se te ocurra dejarme por fuera.- demandó Gilbert mirando a Francis, al tiempo que comenzaba a sonreír igual que el rubio.

-Nunca se me ocurriría.- respondió Francis. -Y espero lo mismo de ti, _mon ami_.- añadió sin dejar de sonreír.

* * *

Antonia dejó su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, para dirigirse hacia la puerta de la suite. Respiró profundo y agradeció inmensamente la oportunidad de escabullirse antes de que el tema que habían estado tocando llegara a surcar terrenos peligrosos. Sobre todo, conociendo a Francis y a Gilbert.

Escuchó nuevamente el golpear incesante de la puerta, y se apresuró. Ese golpear impaciente le recordaba tanto a Lovino. Sonrió ante la posibilidad que al otro lado de la puerta podría estar el italiano. Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa.

-Hola Lovi.- dijo antes de sentir como un par de brazos la agarraban de la cintura, atrayéndola firmemente hacia un cuerpo, antes de sentir que sus labios eran asaltados por otros. Abrió sus ojos, intentando enfocar bien, sorprendiéndose de ver a un par de ojos verdes devolverle la mirada, al tiempo que le quitaba el aliento.

-¿Arthur?- preguntó mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. -Pensé que era Lovi quien tocaba, pero dime, ¿Qué haces aquí?- añadió aún sin aliento y sin notar el ceño fruncido del inglés.

-No soy ningún "Lovi", _Spanish Git_.- murmuró Arthur contra la boca de la castaña. -_Finally, i__'ve found you, Spain_.- añadió el rubio y sin darle suficiente tiempo de recuperarse de la sorpresa, la volvió a besar con demanda.


	3. Found

**_Hola de nuevo. Aquí estoy de nuevo... actualizando este pequeño Fic que me esta ayudando mucho como terapia antistress, a parte de diversión, ya que Mi adorada Antonia siempre será alguien supremamente divertida de escribir, al igual que Arthur. Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, dado que me he apresurado bastante en escribirlo porque no se si pueda escribir más en esta semana, por lo que quería dejarles un adelantico. Cómo han de saber, Hetalia Axis Power no me pertenece, aunque un Herakles Karpossi no me caería nada mal en las noches y en los días también. En fin, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado. Y mil gracias por detenerse a leer._**

**_Se les quiere y se les adora,_**

**_Andrea desde Colombia_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Capitulo 3**

**Found**

**

* * *

**

Llevaba horas recorriendo las calles de Londres y más de doscientos Euros gastados en transporte público. Pero eso no era importante. No. Aún tenía un juego que ganar y a una española que encontrar. No sabía cómo había hecho la castaña para desaparecer así, de la nada y sin dar algún signo o advertencia. Pero eso sólo intensificaba sus ganas de encontrarla. El saberla efímera la hacía más tentadora ante sus ojos.

Había intentado buscarla en otros bares, en discotecas y otros pubs que podría haber frecuentado. Había ido a su casa y a parques, esperando verla sentada en alguna banca vacía, con esa insolente sonrisita que la ha acompañado desde siglos atrás. Sonrisa que le recuerda otras épocas, y un par de guerras pasadas. Sonrisa que le sabe a melancolía y que le gustaría adueñarse por completo al saber que no es exclusiva.

Ahora, dos horas después, con un par de billetes menos en su cartera y un algo más sobrio pero no menos decidido, se tomaba la molestia de buscarla en el primer lugar que debió haber pensado. Su habitación de hotel.

Caminó con seguridad, o toda la que podía mostrar alguien ebrio, buscando la puerta indicada, no pudiendo evitar sonreír al dar con ella. Y comenzó a golpear, intentando llamar su atención, pero con el tiempo su desespero creció y no pudo controlar su impaciencia.

Cuando la puerta por fin se abrió y la vio frente a sí, supo que había ganado el juego. Ahí estaba ella, tan efímera y esquiva. Tan condenadamente escurridiza y adictiva como siempre. Miserable mujer traicionera. Llegaba a engatusarlo con su olor y su presencia, para luego arrebatársela de un solo. No era justo y ahora le haría pagar por su falta de tacto.

Pero todas sus fuerzas flaquearon y su anhelo se intensificó cuando la vio sonreír y deseo con tanta fuerza ser el dueño de esa sonrisa. En eso escucha otro nombre salir de sus labios, y la rabia le corroe por completo, reemplazando cualquier otro sentimiento exceptuando la posesión. Ahora si estaba condenado a perderse por completo en esa melena castaña y esos ojos verdes que le jugaban bromas, al tiempo que le prometían algo más que sol, prados verdes y un mar cálido.

Se adueñaría de esa boca y esa sonrisa traicionera, una y otra vez, hasta que ella estuviera completamente segura que él, era su dueño.

* * *

-No soy ningún "Lovi", _Spanish Git_.- le escuchó murmurar contra su boca. -_Finally, i've found you, Spain_.- añadió él, y sin darle suficiente tiempo de recuperarse de la sorpresa, la volvió a besar con demanda. Sintió como sus pulmones se volvían a vaciar por completo y como la adrenalina comenzaba a correr por su cuerpo.

Y sin darse cuenta cómo o cuando, le estaba devolviendo el beso con la misma demanda y necesidad. Mientras se dejaba atrapar entre los brazos del rubio sin oponerse del todo. Se robaron el aliento mutuamente, mientras cada uno estaba absorto en su propio mundo. Con pensamientos tan distintos y emociones tan parecidas.

* * *

Arthur la presionó contra si, tratando de fundirse con ella y arrebatarle todo el calor posible. Las noches en Londres eran frías y solitarias como para no desear ser egoísta con respecto al calor corporal. Y con cierto mezquino regocijo notó como la española no se quejaba o intentaba zafarse de su agarre. Simplemente permanecía allí, sumisa y frágil entre sus brazos. Tan delicada que si quisiera, podría quebrarla en miles de pedazos. Tan distinta a su vieja y guerrera forma. Antes no hubiera concebido la idea de tener a España en esa condición. Lo cual era una completa mentira, porque siempre había deseado tener al país ibérico a su merced. Pero todo el alcohol ingerido le hacía olvidar cosas y entre esas estaba su añoranza, que ahora le golpeaba fuerte como si se tratase de un sentimiento recién descubierto.

Y cuando pensaba que podría permanecer de manera indefinida unido a su boca, ella pareció despertar de su ensoñación y empujarlo lejos de sí, con esa fuerza remanente de tiempos mejores y con ese brillo que conocía muy bien. Sus ojos refulgían con el clamor de viejas glorias y con la fuerza de un imperio. Y eso le excitaba.

Adoraba la visión frente así. Le encantaba la idea de tener a Antonia, frágil y pequeña, mirarlo con esa dignidad tan suya y ese silencioso aire imperial que llenaba todo su ser. Así quería domarla y estremecerla de una vez por todas.

* * *

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Arthur?- preguntó Antonia, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento e ignorar el hecho de que hasta un par de segundos antes había estado embriagada por el sabor a whisky que tenía la boca del rubio.

-Vengo a terminar nuestro juego, _Spanish Git._- respondió el inglés con una sonrisa. -Me hiciste buscarte por largo rato, pero por fin he dado contigo, Antonio.- añadió el inglés, volviendo a acercarse lentamente.

-Ahora soy Antonia, Arthur.- comentó la española, quieta en su lugar y con una pequeña sonrisa que trataba de contrarrestar el frenético latir de su corazón.

-No tengo tiempo para lidiar con tu transexualidad, España.- murmuró el inglés con tono burlón. -Vengo a buscar una explicación y una compensación.- añadió con descaro, mirando fijamente los labios de la joven.

-Hoy no he estado en ningún bar, Arthur. Me he pasado toda la noche en la habitación. Debes estar demasiado ebrio como para imaginar una noche de copas conmigo.- añadió en tono maternal, ignorando por completo al rubio, al tiempo que su sonrisa se tornaba condescendiente. Arthur gruñó y la tomó de un brazo, volviendo a acercarla a sí.

-No estoy ebrio, _Spain_.- dijo Arthur con lentitud. Odiaba esa sonrisa condescendiente. Le hacía sentirse pequeño y burlado. Esa no era la sonrisa que deseaba ver en ella.

-Como digas, Arthur. Como digas.-murmuró española sin dejar de sonreír.

-No quieras engañarme a estas alturas de la noche, _Spanish twat_. ¿No será que esperas al niñato de Romano y por eso te escabulliste de mí?- preguntó, sin percatarse del todo de la expresión sorprendida de la española.

-¿Qué?- murmuró Antonia, atónita y con el rostro desencajado.

-No pienses que no me di cuenta que lo estabas esperando.- añadió, dejando aún más confundida a la ojiverde. -Ahora dime, ¿Qué te traes con Lovino, Antonia?- agregó en tono posesivo, haciendo parpadear confusa a la castaña.

-Arthur, en serio. Estás ebrio. ¿Por qué no entramos y te tomas algo para ver si se te pasa un poco?- murmuró la ojiverde con cuidado, antes de ser halada nuevamente a los brazos del rubio.

-No nos moveremos de aquí hasta que obtenga una respuesta.- sentenció con firmeza.

-¿Qué relación hay entre Romano y tú?- añadió completamente serio. Antonia se lo quedo observando en silencio, sin saber que decir o pensar. Definitivamente, no entendía a los ingleses.

-Nada más que una amistad, Arthur. Ahora acompáñame adentro, para ver si tomándote algo se te baja un poco la borrachera.- respondió, sin dejar de mirarlo.

-No te creo, _Git. _Se nota que ese idiota quiere meterse entre tus sabanas, sobre todo ahora._-_ contradijo Arthur ignorando por completo la petición de la joven, mientras la observaba detalladamente, intentando encontrar algún indicio de mentira en aquellos ojos verdes. Pero lo único que encontró fue confusión.

-¿Qué le sucede a todo el mundo? Lovi no quiere nada conmigo y yo tampoco con él.- respondió, sabiendo que lo mejor es contestarle al rubio. Al fin y al cabo, Arthur era bastante impredecible estando sobrio, como para querer lidiar con sus cambios de humor en tal estado de embriaguez.

-Más le vale.- murmuró al tiempo que comenzaba a acercar su rostro al de la castaña. -Porque no es sabio tocar lo que es mío.- añadió mientras continuaba acortando la distancia entre sus labios. En ese momento vio como los ojos verdes de la española refulgían rebeldes. Nuevamente se encontraba con esa mirada retadora que le visitaba cada tanto entre memorias y sueños.

-Yo no soy propiedad de nadie.- espetó Antonia con seriedad y sin moverse un ápice. Y vio con rabia como el rubio sonreía, al tiempo que terminaba de disminuir la distancia, haciendo rozar sus labios con los de ella.

-Eso es lo que tú crees.- susurró suavemente, antes de volver a besarla. Y aunque al principio era un beso demandante y posesivo por su parte, y forzado por parte de ella, poco a poco comenzó a tornarse más lento y suave, hasta casi tornarse frágil y ligero.

Ella lentamente fue aferrándose a él, al tiempo que sentía que era guiada al interior de su habitación. Y con esa misma lentitud, comenzó a dejarse llevar en el beso, mientras se obligaba a permanecer de pie, cuando sus piernas no hacían nada más que temblar. Ese era un beso por el que había esperado trescientos años. Trescientos años de espera eterna y silenciosa.

-_Ma cherie_, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- escucharon venir del cuarto principal, rompiendo así cualquier ambiente. Sintió como Arthur se tensaba inmediatamente y la abrazaba con fuerza, al tiempo que cortaba el beso de raíz. Adiós mágico momento y bienvenido el desastre.

-¿_Frog_?- preguntó mirándola a los ojos. Antonia le devolvió la mirada sin aliento. ¿Francis? ¿Qué estaba haciendo Francis en su habitación? Trato de recordar, pero la insistente mirada de Arthur no le permitía pensar en paz. Mierda. Ahora todo comenzaba a caer en su sitio y la memoria de un juego interrumpido de Strip Poker con sus amigos aparecía en su cabeza, un hecho que no le caería de lo mejor al malhumorado inglés. Pero no había sido su culpa que se olvidara por completo del francés y del albino. Ese beso había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle perder cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo. Tan sólo rogaba que Francis no abriera su boca una vez más, mientras buscaba una forma de sacar al rubio de su habitación de hotel sin que se percatara de Francis.

-Lo que sea que estás haciendo, _ma cherie_, déjalo para más luego. Es hora de continuar ya que Gilbert está listo para quedarse sin pantalón.- añadió Francis desde el cuarto, en tono burlón y algo seductor, que no hizo más que enfadar más a Arthur y hacer que la española palideciera un poco.

-¿Qué. Rayos. Hace. Aquí. El._ Wine. Bastard?-_ preguntó lentamente el inglés a la castaña, que no hacía más que mirar preocupada al rubio, sin saber que decir.


	4. New participants

**_Hola a todos mis queridos amigos y Amigas. Lamento la demora con este capitulo, pero es que mi amada Laptop se dañó y toda mi información se ha perdido, a parte de que me encuentro en mis ultimas dos semanas de clases en la U, por lo que estoy practicamente muriendo entre clases, exposiciones, turnos en Sala de partos y los examenes. Pero tratare de actualizar pronto, aunque no se cuando pueda volver a escribir, dado que mi pc, mi niño hermoso esta en reparación. Lo bueno, es que me queda el pc de escritorio, pero toda info que tenia de mis fics, se perdió con mi Laptop. Así que si quieren que actualice, denme todo su apoyo, porque mi estado de animo esta por los suelos, y sus opiniones siempre me animan harto._**

**_En fin, sin mas perorata, aqui les dejo este cortisimo capitulo, que espero sea de su agrado. Les adoro, y espero que nos leamos pronto..._**

**_Atte:_**

**_Andrea, desde Barranquilla._**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**New participants**

**

* * *

**

Todo había sido perfecto. Ella mirándolo con desafío y sin dar un paso atrás. Ella midiendo hasta donde era capaz de llegar, al tiempo que lo invitaba a acercarse, a adueñarse. Y ella, sucumbiendo al beso, olvidándose de todo y de todos, para simplemente estar ahí, siendo de él. Sí, todo había sido perfecto.

Hasta que le escuchó. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo el Wine bastard allí? En su habitación y a esas horas. La vio mirarlo confundida y desorientada, pero el segundo llamado del pervertido ese comenzó a traerla de regreso, mientras a él lo enloquecía cada vez más.

-¿Qué. Rayos. Hace. El. Wine. Bastard. Aquí?- repitió el inglés sin dejar de verla a los ojos. Ella era suya y nadie más tenía derecho de estar cerca. Mucho menos Frog.

-No es de tu incumbencia, Arthur.- sentenció Antonia, recuperándose y sin pizca de nerviosismo. Vio como le devolvía la mirada, retadora y sardónicamente.

-Por supuesto es de mi incumbencia.- espetó enfadado. Acaso no sabía que estaba en peligro. Francis era el mayor pervertido que hubiera pisado sobre la faz de la tierra, y era reconocido por todo el mundo. Entonces, ¿Por qué carajos Antonia no parecía comprenderlo?

-Lo que yo haga en mi habitación con mis amigos es únicamente de mí interés.- sentenció la castaña, férrea y firmemente. Nadie iba a decirle que hacer o que no hacer, mucho menos un inglés con ínfulas.

-Antonia.- murmuró perdiendo la paciencia. Ella estaba siendo endemoniadamente terca, nada cercano a la actitud sumisa que solía tener todo el tiempo cerca Lovino. Lovino. Otra herida sangrante en su orgullo, pero luego arreglaría cuentas con ese. Primero debía saber lo que sucedía en ese instante con Francis.

-Arthur.- respondió ella sin ceder.

-¿Cherie?- preguntó Francis desde el cuarto. Se escucharon pasos acercándose y una puerta abrirse. Y nuevamente, vio como Arthur intentaba atraerla hacia sí y envolverla entre sus brazos. Lástima que ahora no estaba lidiando con Antonia, la despreocupada.

* * *

Llevaban largo rato esperando que la castaña regresara, pero los minutos pasaban y nada de la española. Estaban aburridos de verse las caras y de esperar. Aunque tampoco es que ellos fueran muy pacientes desde el principio. Pero luego de haberla llamado y no recibir respuesta distinta a murmullos inentendibles provenientes de la sala de la suite.

Aburridos por completo de esperar y ser ignorados, se levantaron y se encaminaron a la puerta. Al fin y al cabo así descubrirían lo que había tenido entretenida a Antonia por tanto tiempo.

-¿Cherie?- preguntó Francis desde el cuarto, al tiempo que se acercaba a la puerta y comenzaba a girarla.

Se escuchó un golpe seco y momentos después la puerta se abrió. Allí frente a sus ojos se encontraba Antonia, dándoles la espalda a ambos, mientras observaba fijamente al rubio de ojos verdes que se encontraba en el piso, y convenientemente, siendo pisado por la castaña en el pecho.

-No creerías que volvería a caer otra vez en la misma trampa, ¿o sí?- murmuró Antonia, sin apartar los ojos del inglés, para luego quitarse el cabello que le había caído en la cara y colocarlo detrás de sus orejas, antes de girar ligeramente la cabeza y sonreírles al francés y al albino que la miraban sorprendidos.

-¿_Angleterre_? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí,_ mon cher_?- preguntó Francis mientras se acercaba hacia donde estaba su amiga y miraba curioso al inglés, quien aún permanecía en el suelo.

-Cállate _Frog_. Eso mismo podría preguntarte a ti y a tu inútil amigo.- respondió enfadado el ojiverde.

-¿Dónde quedó la fuerza de Reino Unido, cejón? No puedo creer que fueras doblegado por una mujer.- comentó Gilbert con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la cual hizo fruncir el ceño de Arthur por unos instantes, al tiempo que lo enfocaba con la mirada.

-Permíteme recordarte _Kraut_, que Elizabetha lleva siglos noqueándote.- respondió Arthur, sonriendo burlonamente, aún en el suelo. -Y con respecto a mi fuerza, está aún…-comenzó a decir, antes de halar a la castaña y hacerla caer sobre él. -No me ha abandonado.- concluyó, al tiempo que comenzaba a colocarse de pie con la ojiverde en brazos.

-Bájame en este instante, Inglaterra.- Espetó Antonia, mientras se revolvía entre los brazos del rubio. Maldijo estar en ese estado. Si estuviera en su cuerpo normal, habría podido desligarse fácilmente del inglés. Pero no, estaba en un cuerpo mucho más débil que el original.

-No.- murmuro Arthur, completamente serio. -Ahora, _bleeding perverts_, ¿Tendrían la amabilidad de explicar que hacen aquí?- preguntó el ojiverde, mirándolos.

-Pasando tiempo de calidad entre amigos.- respondió Gilbert, sonriendo, al tiempo que arrastraba la última palabra.

-Entonces se puede saber, ¿Por qué están a medio vestir?- preguntó Arthur, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Más bien, a medio desvestir.- corrigió el albino, a pesar de que Antonia le miraba suplicante, mientras trataba de liberarse del ojiverde. Perfecto, más leña al fuego.

Casi podría ver lo que pasaba por la mente del inglés. Y era una lástima que ya no pudiera solucionar las cosas de forma convencional, pero bueno. Era momento de hacer algo, o sus amigos tendrían que vérselas con un muy borracho y temperamental ex pirata. Sonrojándose, tomo aire y decidió dejar de moverse. Había visto miles de veces este mismo proceder, y de una u otra manera, lo había aprendido. Sólo esperaba que funcionara en Arthur.

-Arthur.- murmuró en voz baja, atrayendo la atención del enojado inglés. Le vio abrir la boca para reclamarle, y aprovechando esto, se agarró fuerte de sus hombros y acercó su boca a la de él y rozarla, para luego simplemente comenzar a besarlo.

Abrió sus ojos sorprendido. No se esperaba ese beso, pero tampoco es que le molestara. Observó frente a sí al francés, y no pudo evitar sonreír en medio del beso, al tiempo que le mandaba un mensaje silencioso.

Pierdete, _Frog_.

Este beso era más entusiasta que los anteriores, pero de un momento a otro comenzó a enlentecerse, hasta volver a ser un simple roce. Observó como ella se separaba y lo miraba de la misma manera que lo había hecho en el pub. La vio sonreír, y no pudo evitar sonreír con la castaña, quien volvía a rozar sus labios con los de él, para luego besarle cerca del oído.

Y sin más, dejó que ella se liberase de su agarre y se bajara, para quedar frente a los tres hombres. Cuando vio que Antonia se disponía a hablar, se escuchó un golpe seco contra la puerta y un par de maldiciones. Todos giraron a hacia la puerta, viendo como Antonia corría hacia ella.

-¿No pueden hacer silencio, imbéciles?- espetó un fastidiado italiano. -Lo más seguro es que todo sea culpa del hermano del potato bastard y el maldito de Francia. Es que no saben que hay otras personas que quieren dormir en paz.- añadió con mal humor. Arthur apretó sus puños ante la intromisión del personaje que hacía falta. Bueno, eso le facilitaba las cosas. Ahora no tendría que buscar a Lovino para dejarle las cosas en claro. Pero cuando quiso hablar, observó como la ojiverde halaba al italiano de la mano y comenzaba a salir corriendo por el pasillo.

Sintió su sangre bullir en sus venas, pero eso no se iba a quedar así. No había recorrido todo Londres para irse a su casa sin la española, y mucho menos, luego de haberla visto irse con el imbécil de Italia del Sur.

-Al parecer nuestro pequeño juego tendrá que ser pospuesto. Lo cual es una pena, luego de que habíamos conseguido un nuevo participante.- murmuró Francis al oído del inglés.

-Pierdete, _Frog_.- espetó Arthur, al tiempo que comenzaba a andar en la misma dirección que había tomado la española.

-Pero _mon cher_, no puedo dejarte solo en la búsqueda de Antonie.- replicó Francis, al tiempo que comenzaba a seguirlo.

-Para tu información, yo no quiero ni necesito tu ayuda.- añadió, para luego mirarlo de reojo y fruncir el ceño. -Y ponte algo, si no quieres que te saquen de este hotel a patadas por exhibicionismo.- añadió con fastidio.

-Solo en uno de tus hoteles le harían eso a mi persona.- contestó arrogante el francés. -Además, dudo mucho que logres encontrar a Antonie sin mi… está bien, sin nuestra ayuda.- añadió Francis, al tiempo que escuchaba un carraspeo por parte de Gilbert, que sonaba ligeramente parecido a "Ni se te ocurra dejarme por fuera de esto".

* * *

-¿Por qué estamos corriendo? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó Lovino, fastidiado y malhumorado por no haber podido dormir por el escándalo que tenía Antonia y sus amigotes, y por culpa de Feliciano que no dejaba de hablar del Potato bastard.

-Ahora no importa, Lovi. Preocupate por correr.- respondió la española, quien lo guiaba por los corredores, para luego comenzar a bajar las escaleras.

-Quiero una respuesta y la quiero ahora.- espetó el italiano, perdiendo la paciencia, al tiempo que la ojiverde lo ignoraba por completo y seguía halándolo escaleras abajo. -Idiota, dije que quiero una respuesta.- añadió Lovino, deteniéndose bruscamente y haciendo que la española perdiera el equilibrio y se precipitara hacia adelante, si no es porque él la agarra en ese momento. Lovino se reprendió por su estupidez. España ya no era el inquebrantable muro que lo había protegido toda la vida, ahora era una mujer indefensa y delicada. La apretó contra si, maldiciéndose por notar lo ligera que era la española y lo mucho que podría haberse lastimado por su brusquedad.

-Por favor, Lovi.- murmuró Antonia, mirándole suplicante. El italiano sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse por la cercanía y la intimidad que había entre los dos. Pero como siempre, la castaña no parecía notarlo. -Vamos antes que nos alcancen.- añadió, tratando de alejarlo lo más posible de su habitación.

-De aquí no me muevo sin una explicación.- contestó Lovino seriamente, pero con menos fastidio.

-No seas testarudo, Lovi.- dijo Antonia, mirándolo a los ojos. -No ahora que no puedo cuidar de ti.- añadió en un susurro. -Mejor vámonos antes de que Francis le diga a Arthur donde estamos.- añadió

-Lo siento, _chéri_, pero ya es tarde.- respondió Francis desde arriba, con una media sonrisa. La castaña levantó su mirada y vio a sus dos amigos sonreírle desde lo alto de la escalera, junto a un muy enojado Arthur.

-Tenemos mucho que hablar, Antonia.- sentenció Arthur mirando fijamente al italiano. -Y ahora no podrás escurrirte sin una explicación satisfactoria sobre la presencia de… estos.- añadió sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Lovino y la forma en que tenía agarrada a la española. El italiano no pudo evitar comenzar a temblar ligeramente en su lugar ante la penetrante mirada que le enviaba el ojiverde.

_-Chigi.-_


	5. Gone

**_Hola a todos... Sí! se que no tengo perdón de Dios, pero es que todos mis pc han muerto y ando super mal con mi proyecto de grado, y con la U... así que no he podido hacer nada de nada... Ni siquiera duermo mis 12 horas diarias, y tengo unas ojeras horribles! Pero en fin, no podía dejar terminar octubre sin que tuvieran un regalito por parte mía. Y aquí esta! Ojala sea de su gusto... y puedan perdonarme por la tardanza..._**

**_Sin más que decir aparte de, LO SIENTO!,_**

**_los dejo con el cap..._**

**_Atte:_**

**_Andrea_**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**Gone

* * *

**

Maldijo en voz baja. Francis le conocía demasiado como para saber que tomaría las escaleras en vez del ascensor y que usaría las de servicio, en vez de las principales. Por aquello de que las escaleras principales siempre eran demasiado predecibles. Odiaba eso de si, cuando lo llegaban a conocer, podía tornarse tan predecible. Y Francis la conocía MUY bien. Y ahora, que necesitaba que le cubriera del hombre con el peor caso de humor cambiante que había conocido, le había vendido. Y de una manera tan vil y descarada, para colmo de males. Aunque Gilbert habría aportado también en su búsqueda, al fin y al cabo, cómplices eran.

Y pudiera que en otra ocasión le habría parecido curioso y hasta gracioso el hecho que Arthur se dejara guiar por Francis, pero con Lovino temblando tras de sí, la situación no tenía cabida para el humor.

Soltándose del agarre, y colocándose frente al italiano, se plantó la española con el entrecejo fruncido. No dejaría que ninguno de ellos le colocara un dedo encima a su pequeño y querido Lovi.

-¿Explicación a qué, Arthur?- preguntó fastidiada. -Gilbert y Francis constantemente me hacen visitas, como yo a ellos. Llevamos décadas saliendo juntos, visitándonos y hablando como para que te sorprenda verlos en mi habitación. Además, son mis amigos.- añadió Antonia con firmeza, ignorando por completo el gruñido de Lovino ante la mención de la visita del francés y el albino a su cuarto.

-Pero eso no explica el que estuvieran casi desnudos.- remarcó Arthur, cada vez más enojado, observando como la española se cruzaba de brazos y rodaba los ojos, ignorando el grito indignado de Lovino, que se volvió a callar al notar como Arthur lo volvía a mirar.

-Como si nunca hubieras jugado Strip poker, o se te olvidó aquella vez, con tus hermanos en Dublín…- comenzó a decir, para luego detenerse a media oración y sonreírle a Arthur, quien la miraba completamente rojo.

-Eso fue diferente.- masculló Arthur, sonrojado por rabia y vergüenza, sin notar el cambio que se había producido en la mirada de Francis.

-Yo no sabía de ese episodio, _mon chér._- murmuró Francis, al tiempo que se le acercaba depredadoramente al rubio inglés. -Si lo hubiese sabido, con gusto te invitaba a jugar con nosotros.- añadió al tiempo que casi lo tocaba con sus manos.

-Aleja tus manos de mí, _Bastard._- espetó Arthur, al sentir que cierta parte de su anatomía estaba a milímetros de ser invadida. -¿Y por qué saliste corriendo con ese?- preguntó, mirando fijamente al italiano.

-Ningún ese, estúpido cejón. Yo tengo nombre.- espetó Lovino, furioso de ser mencionado tan despectivamente.

-Yo de ti no tentaría a la suerte, pequeño Lovi.- dijo Gilbert con una sonrisa, mientras observaba divertido como Arthur se enojaba.

-Cállate Potato Bastard. Tú y tu pervertido amigo están contaminando este lugar con su perversión. Porque no se largan y se llevan al bueno para nada de Inglaterra con ustedes para que les intoxique con su comida de porquería.- respondió Lovino, desde atrás de Antonia.

-¿Que. Dijiste?- preguntó Arthur, en tono implacable, haciendo temblar nuevamente al italiano.

-Deja en paz a Lovi, Arthur.- dijo Antonia, comenzando a subir las escaleras. -Ya sabes cómo es él.- añadió, subiendo otro escalón, sin quitarle la mirada al inglés y con toda la seriedad que reservaba para cualquier asunto en el que Lovino estuviera incluido.

-Lo dejaré en paz cuando él me repita lo que dijo.- respondió el inglés, aún mirando a la castaña. Luego, Arthur apartó su mirada de la castaña y la fijo en el italiano, mandándole un mensaje bastante claro.

Cállate y Lárgate.

Lovino no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado y hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer. Salir huyendo.

Ante esto, Antonia no pudo hacer nada más que suspirar. Al menos ahora Lovi estaba fuera del alcance de un iracundo inglés de humor inestable.

* * *

-Ya conseguiste espantar a Lovi. ¿Feliz?- preguntó la castaña, harta de tanto cuestionamiento sin sentido.

-Bastante.- respondió el inglés con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. -Me molesta que otro se acerque a lo que es mío.- añadió sin dejar de sonreír.

-Con respecto a eso, _mon chér._- comenzó a decir Francis mientras se acercaba a donde estaba la castaña, pasándole un brazo por encima del hombro.

-La pequeña Antonia más que tuya, es nuestra, cejas de oruga.- concluyó Gilbert, haciendo lo mismo que el francés, y con una sonrisa burlona. -Así que si nos disculpas, nos iremos a terminar nuestra partida inconclusa de Strip poker.- añadió el albino con descaro, al tiempo que comenzaba a guiar a la española.

-Ni se les ocurra.- espetó Arthur, al tiempo que la halaba. No se había deshecho de Lovino, para que este par de inútiles le arruinaran la noche.

-Por supuesto se nos ocurre, _Angleterre. _Es el turno de _Antonie_, y con la mano que tengo, estoy casi seguro que podre aligerar un poco las cosas.- respondió Francis, con la boca ligeramente curvada y sin apartar la vista de la expresión furiosa del inglés.

-Ya era hora, me estaba aburriendo de tener que verte perder a ti.- comentó Gilbert, con una sonrisa burlona. -Al menos ahora veremos tierras inexploradas.- añadió, enfureciendo más al rubio cejón.

-Si, _mon ami_. Tierras completamente _vírgenes_.- secundó Francis, diciéndolo lentamente y haciendo énfasis.

-Sobre mi cadáver.- espetó Arthur furioso. -Y por amor de Dios, Antonia. ¡Di algo!- añadió en medio de su ira, ante el aparente desinterés sobre como su virtud corría peligro, para girarse y encontrarse con que la castaña se había largado, y los había dejado hablando solos.

* * *

Llegó a su habitación y sin pensarlo, se encerró. No estaba de humor para ver o hablar con nadie y mucho menos seguir jugando con sus amigos, por más que esto le dejara un sabor amargo en la boca. Al fin y al cabo sabía que ellos no eran los culpables del desastre que se había armado. No. Todo era culpa de Arthur y su horrible borrachera.

Pero mañana, cuando todos volvieran a ser los mismos, hablaría bien con sus amigos y se disculparía. Al fin y al cabo, se había marchado, dejándolos solos para que lidiaran con Arthur, y les había echado de su cuarto, cortando la pijamada sin mayor noticia.

Ahora se sentía culpable, porque sabía lo mucho que Francis disfrutaba al dormir abrazado a ella, por algún motivo superior a ella. Y como Gilbert siempre terminaba con sus piernas entrelazadas con las de ella. Era lindo despertarse con alguien al lado. Le hacía recordarse de otras épocas, cuando siempre había un pequeñín que deseaba hacerle compañía. Sus pequeñas colonias, que tan rápido habían crecido y alejado de ella. Unas por decisión propia y otras, inducidas.

En eso, se sumió en recuerdos cuando su nombre era símbolo de poder y todo aquello que se perdiera a la distancia, más allá del límite del mar, era suyo. Cuando aquellas nuevas tierras eran sus hijos. En aquella era cuando comenzó a tener más encontrones con Arthur.

_Arthur._

El rubio inglés de cejas de oruga se había colado lento, muy lento en sus pensamientos. Destruyéndolos por completo y dejándole el sabor y textura de su boca, y un calor donde sus manos la habían tocado.

Gruñó, arrugando la almohada y colocándosela sobre su cabeza. Tenía que aprender a dejar de tener pensamientos ajenos a si. Ella no era así, al menos, cuando aún era un hombre. Y ahora, de un momento a otro se comportaba como una quinceañera. Y aunque a veces era muy divertido, en esos momentos no podía fastidiarle más. Al fin y al cabo, le hacia recordar viejas añoranzas.

* * *

-Es tu culpa, _Frog. _- murmuró Arthur enojado, al tiempo que caminaba por el pasillo del hotel hacia la salida de este. Habían ido a la habitación de la castaña, pero esta se negaba a abrir la puerta. Y notando que nada se iba a resolver, por más que lo intentara y lo pesados que podían ser Prusia y Francia juntos, decidió largarse y buscar asilo en su propia casa.

-Para nada, _Angleterre_. Es culpa tuya por no estar más pendiente en _Antonie_, si en verdad querías cumplir con el propósito de tu visita.-respondió Francis tranquilamente. -/A propósito de eso, ¿Qué te llevo a venir a este humilde rincón de Londres, Arthur?- preguntó el francés, con una sonrisa.

-¿Que más, Francis? Si no una calentura monumental.- respondió Gilbert, portando una sonrisa igual a la de su amigo.

-_Vraiment, mon chér_?- preguntó el ojiazul, con falsa preocupación. -Eso no esta bien, Arthur. Tanta tensión sexual es mala para la salud.- comentó con el mismo tono, para luego soltar una exclamación ahogada. -Con razón siempre andas mal peinado y con esa piel hecha un desastre. Arthur Kirkland, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez…?- comenzó a decir Francis, al tiempo que salían del hotel y se encontraban con la fría madrugada de Londres, cuando sintió que era empujado contra la pared.

-_Frog_.- murmuró Arthur, peligrosamente. El francés se lo quedó mirando unos instantes sorprendido, para luego sonreír perversamente.

-No sabía que estabas tan necesitado, _mon ami_.- murmuró Francis en tono meloso. -Con gusto puedo ayudarte con tu problema, al tiempo que comparto contigo un poco de mi amor.- añadió sutilmente, ignorando la risa de Gilbert que llenaba el silencio reinante en el lugar.

-Ni en mis peores pesadillas, Git.- espetó Arthur, al tiempo que lo soltaba casi con asco y se alejaba apresuradamente a parar un taxi e irse.

-¿Un tipo divertido, no?- comentó Gilbert, con una sonrisa, al ver como se alejaba el taxi.

-No tienes ni idea, Gil.- respondió Francis, con una sonrisa para luego repetirse a sí mismo las mismas palabras. -Y lo será más mañana, cuando se levante con resaca.- Agregó sonriente, al tiempo que se encaminaban nuevamente al interior del hotel. Al fin y al cabo, habían salido simplemente para acompañar al anfitrión. Aunque esto, no era indispensable que el susodicho lo supiera.


End file.
